


Chocolate Coated Kisses

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: A Christmas prank has interesting side effects as Sirius learns something new about his lover.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Kudos: 61





	Chocolate Coated Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Mini Fest 2016 with Acatnamedeaster. Thanks to SD, C, and A for their help with this. Reposting without the art because it was accidentally deleted.

  


Sirius lay in wait, the urge to start his prank early simmering just beneath the surface. Severus had been extra grumpy when Sirius had pulled down the Christmas decorations this year, and he had every intention of cheering his irascible partner into the spirit of the season.

Sirius ducked back behind the china cabinet, ready with his wand, as he heard footsteps on the cellar stairs. The door opened and Sirius flicked his wand. A charmed ball of mistletoe shot across the ceiling and hovered over Severus' head, the little white berries and dark green leaves quivering from the magic.

Sirius closed his eyes, committing to memory the image of Severus festooned in a charming bit of holiday cheer. A small snort escaped as he pictured ribbons wrapped about certain other parts of Severus. Perhaps an activity for later if this entertainment didn't pan out.

Severus glanced about the kitchen then cleared his throat. The parasitic plant moved with him as he closed the cellar door and strode across the room, inspecting Sirius' decorating. Sirius eyed Severus then jumped when the old grinch spoke.

"Bloody decorations taking over the house. Thought I left that shite behind once I was well shut of those the little blighters at Hogwarts." Severus smirked and drew in a deep breath, narrowing his eyes as he looked about the kitchen again.

Sirius stayed silent as he watched Severus inspecting the room. Just to be certain he remained unnoticed, he lifted his arm, taking a whiff at his armpit and shrugged at nothing too awful as to give him away. He clapped a hand over his mouth as Severus smirked and licked his lips, still not noticing his merry attachment. Sirius arched a brow, sniggering softly when Severus gave the room another surreptitious glance before sneaking over to the chill cabinet. The mistletoe followed, jouncing up and down with each of Severus' steps.

_What the bloody hell was he doing faffing about like that?_

"Pity, though, he's so good at it. The damned things are tastefully done, not that I'd tell the old dog so."

Huffing, Sirius watched as Severus shoved aside cold beers and jars of foodstuffs, the clanking of the glass loud in the near silent kitchen. 

"Ah, yes," Severus drawled. "Just what I was looking for." 

He stretched deep into the closet, his arse flying high into the air. The mistletoe bopped down his back to said bum, swirling like a Snitch over the tempting target, before returning to Severus' head when he withdrew from his crouch. A smirk curved those thin lips, a Flake bar clutched in his spindly fingers.

Sirius sucked in a breath. Chocolate, and good Muggle chocolate at that. He knew Severus had been sneaking the damned treats into the house, only he'd never found anything but empty wrappers, hidden in parts of the house. More often than not he'd found the sticky papers tucked up in the sofa cushions or in books as place holders. He'd even seen one attached to Kreacher's ear once.

Severus peeled back the wrapper and hummed. "Only the crumbliest, flakiest chocolate tastes like chocolate never tasted before." 

The life of a closet chocoholic, his lover. And of course, he'd know every line of the damned jingle. Loved his telly, too, did Severus.

Severus lifted the bar, wrapped his mouth around the candy and sank his crooked teeth into the chocolate. Sirius cringed at the crunch of the chocolate layers. Sounded like when Severus broke the chicken bones at dinner to get at the marrow. He shuddered and then the scent of the milk chocolate, heated by Severus' hand, wafted over to him. Damn it, now he wanted Flake, too.

Letting out a moan that Sirius had only heard in the bedroom, Severus closed his eyes and sighed while he chewed. And wasn't that an interesting noise coming from Severus? Sirius cocked his head, watching Severus as he ate. His prick firmed as Severus' tongue slipped between his lips and he sucked up the broken bits of Flake bar.

The mistletoe spun merrily, as if expressing Severus' joy at the decadence, and Sirius just stared at him, completely caught up in the rapture.

Severus savoured the chocolate, eating slowly with several more sinfully sensual bites and groans, oblivious to the mistletoe which floated over his head. The leaves danced with anticipation and Severus never noticed as he indulged in the treat. Sirius shuffled his feet, his cock now hard and throbbing in his denims as he waited for Severus to discover his decoration.

He must have let out some sort of sound because Severus' eyes, glazed from the chocolate rush, opened and cleared as if sensing danger. 

Severus froze and glanced around the kitchen. He cradled the chocolate closer, nipping another bite from the packaging while he stalked about the room. The mistletoe chased after Severus, bobbing gently above his head, following his every step. Sirius held his breath as he watched Severus peer out the door and into the woods behind their cottage.

The mistletoe stilled and turned in a small circle over Severus' hair while he investigated his surroundings, the Flake bar still clutched tightly in his hand. Sirius chuckled and licked his lips when Severus spun around. A small bit of chocolate smeared across his mouth and Severus' tongue flicked out to clear it away.

The little motion, the slide of Severus' pink tongue along his thin lips, broke Sirius. With a groan, he moved from his place. Shoving Severus back against the door and slanting his mouth over Severus', Sirius pounced.

The sweetness of the milk chocolate burst on his tongue as Sirius tasted him, and he deepened the kiss. Severus stiffened at the assault but then relaxed, dropping the candy bar in order to fist his hands in Sirius' hair.

Overhead, the little ball of Christmas greenery twirled, spinning faster and faster as Severus and Sirius kissed and ground against one another.

Hands slipped over robes and they divested one another with efficient moves borne out of familiarity. Severus ran his hand across Sirius' chest, fingers plucking at his nipples even as he rubbed up against Sirius while they continued to kiss.

The mistletoe sped up in its revolutions, swinging wildly over Severus and Sirius' heads, the leaves quaking as they frotted against one another.

Skin slicked and friction mounted and then Sirius wrapped his hand around their cocks. He stroked, still plunging his tongue into Severus' mouth, and Severus gave as good as he got.

Moans, groans and pleas filtered through to his ears between the breaths he took. Still working his mouth on Severus' body, Sirius complied with each command as he stroked. Several small pops sounded in his ear, but he was too caught up in Severus' noises to care. Severus thrust into his fist, dragged his cock along Sirius', and the motions brought them both to a fast and furious finish. Sirius sagged against Severus, sighing into his throat while he pressed open-mouth kisses to the exposed skin.

"What brought that on?" Severus murmured. 

"Can't resist the Flake," Sirius murmured and grinned against Severus' skin when he snorted.

Those distant snaps came again and Sirius looked up. The mistletoe ball burst into flames and the white berries went flying. The first ashes fell onto his shoulder as the entire thing exploded. Sirius yelped and jumped back, looking up at the remains of the smouldering ornament.

"Um..."

"What is that?" Severus reached up and plucked the remaining ball of flaming mistletoe and ribbon out of the air. Severus' robes hung undone and off his shoulders, the hem swung as he marched over to the door. The burned mess of the ornament, he held at arm's length before he ripped open the door and tossed it outside. 

Cold air whipped into the room, encircling Sirius and his exposed bits, and he shivered. He bent to pull up his jeans and smirked at Severus.

"Christmas spirit?"

"Bloody murdered it then, didn't you?" Severus snorted as he shook his head and began to straighten his robes. He let out a gasp, pointed at the floor, and glared at Sirius. 

Sirius dropped his head to follow Severus' finger. Scattered along the tiles were the broken pieces of Flake and the crumpled wrapper.

"You killed my Flake!"

Sirius licked his lips, tasting the chocolate and Severus once more. He leaned in, and with a grin, kissed him. "It was worth it."

The End


End file.
